


that's me im confident

by harrygirl4



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Ashton, Fashion Show, Femininity, Feminization, Fluff, Fluffy, Gender fluid luke, Lashton - Freeform, Little Luke, M/M, Shopping, blushy luke, daddy buys him new clothes, feminine, just kisses, luke is shy and nervous, not really any smut, pink frilly clothes, supportive boyfriend Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrygirl4/pseuds/harrygirl4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Luke is genderfluid and comes out to his boyfriend, Ashton. He is very supportive and takes Luke shopping for new clothes.</p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>the one where Ashton and Luke go shopping for a new wardrobe for Luke and Ashton gets a show when they get back home</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's me im confident

"Ashton, can we talk?"  
"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Ashton looked up at Luke from the spot he was sitting on their couch. Luke just chuckled and shook his head, sitting down next to his long time boyfriend.  
"No silly, I just wanna talk. It's important."  
After Ashton agrees, the younger of the two takes his hands in his own, taking a deep breath before continuing.  
"Ashton, I-I'm not just gay, you know that right?"   
"Yes of course sweetheart, I know all about your pansexual-ness." Ashton joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
"No, no, I mean like..." Luke sighs before spitting it out. "I'm genderfluid.  
, Ashton..."  
Ashton sits there a little dumbfounded for s while before nodding. "Okay baby, and how do you feel today?" He pulls Luke into his lap, kissing his cheek like nothing had changed. Ashton gives him a moment to think before Luke tells his boyfriend.  
"I think I'm a girl today Ashton."  
He just smiles and kisses Luke's lips, an affection which he gladly returned.   
"Then why are you wearing jeans then, baby?"  
"I-I don't have any other clothes..."  
This gives Ashton an idea. After a few pecks to Luke's lips and, let's be real, a short snog session, Ashton had convinced him to go shopping, he was going to get a whole new wardrobe.  
****  
When they got to the mall, of course Luke was a little nervous, being with another man, he already had enough extra attention. When someone would point or give rude looks, Ashton was quick to grab Luke's hand, or pull him in for a kiss, just to prove how proud he is of his little boyfriend.  
They went in a store called Cutie Pie, first. It specialized in Kawaii clothing and items, which meant they were all extremely pink and frilly and made to make the person who wore them look innocent. Luke loved it. He ran to the back shelf, which held the shoes, right away and found a pair of pastel pink flats with baby blue hearts, a pink bow decorating the toe. He looked back at Ashton pleadingly and upon receiving a nod along with a wide smile, he sat down to try them on. 

"Ashton... I-I dunno about this," they were walking to the front clerk to ask if they had Luke's size in the shoe, a size 9, and Luke was nervous. "What if they know they're for me?"  
"Isn't that the point, baby boy?" It was 'boy', Luke had told him. Along with him, his and he. Even when he felt feminine, he wasn't comfortable with alternate pronouns yet. Besides, he liked being Ashton's baby boy.   
When they got to the counter, they placed them on the counter and Ashton did most of the talking.  
"May I help you boys?" The young Japanese girl asked, her pink hair falling past her shoulders.  
"Uhm, yes actually, do you know if you have these shoes stocked in a 9?"  
She starts typing things into the computer and quickly has her answer.   
"Yep, we do. Would you like them in this colour?" She looks right at Luke with this question, but she didn't sound upset or confused, she was simply asking. He just nods in response, still clinging to Ashton's arm and smiling widely.  
She comes back from the storage room a moment later with flats identical to the ones Luke had fallen in love with, but in his size, and handed them to the blond boy.   
"I'm sure you'll look beautiful." Is all she said before smiling and walking back to help another customer. Luke's smile never faded the entire time they were in the store.  
Once they got home, Ashton put all 3 huge bags of Luke's new clothes on their queen sized bed and started pulling them out.   
"Ash, what are you doing?"  
"Well, I want a show, obviously, baby boy."  
Luke just smiled and walked over to him, sitting in his lap, whispering in his ear.  
"Girl."  
Ashton smiled at this and nods, kissing the blonds lips softly.   
"Baby girl. My baby girl."  
They laid out Luke's new clothing on the bed and looked over what he had gotten. It totalled up to a little something like this...

A blazer  
pink and yellow cardigans  
a pair of flats  
2 pairs of doc martins (Ashton got some too, in black)  
4 dresses  
3 skirts  
1 pair of pink jeans  
1 belt  
3 pairs of knee socks  
2 pairs of thigh highs  
5 pairs of panties  
1 tiara  
2 pairs of angel wings  
A couple pairs of tights  
Some lipstick (Barbie pink, classic red and peach nude)  
And some hair bobbles

When Ashton looked at the total, he had spent almost $1300 on the boy but he didn't mind, he picked half of the clothes. And besides, he was promised a fashion show, later.   
***  
Luke toddled out of their adjoining washroom, into the shared bedroom about 5 mins after the show started, wearing a pair of pink denim overalls which had been tapered into shorts, a pair of white pantyhose tights underneath and a pink bow in his hair. He went easy on the lipstick and stuck with the peach one, barely tinting his naturally pink lips. The pastel yellow cardigan he had put on, covered just enough to make your eyes wander, they wandered all the way down to his feet, which bore his favourite blue and pink flats. He looked beautiful, just like the girl had told him, he would.   
"Wow, baby... You look," Ashton gaped, while he looked at his lover. "A-amazing... You look beautiful."   
Luke blushes, biting his lip thoughtfully.   
"R-really?"  
"Yeah Lukey, you look stunning."  
Luke continued to blush and walked closer to his boyfriend, climbing into bed to straddle his lap.   
"Thank you daddy..."

And by the smirk in Ashton's eye, Luke knew he was going to be letting his feminine side show through a lot more from now on.


End file.
